Timing
by patricia51
Summary: The limo is late. Faith has Lilah cornered. Is this a bad thing? From the incredible episode "Five by Five". Femmeslash. Faith/Lilah. Rated "M" for sexual content.


Timing by patricia51

(The limo is late. Faith has Lilah cornered. Is this a bad thing? From the incredible episode "Five by Five". Femmeslash. Faith/Lilah)

Lilah Morgan knows that timing is everything. Catch any person at the right time, present them with the right offer and they're yours. She's seen it again and again since she started with Wolfram and Hart. After all, it happened to her too. Not that she has any regrets.

She had it planned out perfectly. She didn't make mistakes. She had researched the target and knew her weaknesses. In fact there were so many weaknesses it had almost been hard to know where to start. Anger, Lust, Envy, Greed and more. Faith Lehane could just about be the poster girl for the Seven Deadly Sins.

Overriding everything though was the rogue Slayer's desire to "get even" with her uncorrupted counterpart Buffy. And that neatly dovetailed with the lawyer's assignment to deal with Angel. The two of them had a history and not one that would lead to warm fuzzy feelings. It actually was rather delicious, to use a renegade vampire slayer turned bad against a renegade vampire turned good. Who said irony wasn't an art form?

The approach was what gave her pause. She needed to get Faith's attention and get her alone. The Slayer was prone to extreme impulsive behavior as reported by the Wolfram and Hart security personnel who were shadowing her. She had finally decided to go with a combination of sex and money.

She sighed. As usual there wasn't anyone she could trust not to screw this up except herself. Intel had tracked Faith to a certain club the last two nights. So she would meet the Slayer there.

Lilah dressed carefully. She needed to make a statement. Of course she always did. But tonight it was going to be a different statement. She would have to appear as someone who looked tough but had a softer side that would appeal to Faith as someone she could take advantage of. That wasn't a problem; more than one person had been fooled by the seeming vulnerability Lilah could don like a cloak. Usually those fooled had met gruesome ends.

She also had to appear wealthy. Well she was that too but she needed something to flaunt the appearance of money. Faith didn't tend to look much beyond the surface. Lilah sprinkled her outfit with a little jewelry, mostly diamonds and put on a large and obviously expensive ring.

She smiled and admired it. It had belonged to the woman who had recruited Lilah for Wolfram and Hart while she was still struggling to get into law school. That woman had become Lilah's mentor, guide and lover. Lilah had taken the ring from the woman's finger the night that she had poisoned her, which act had gained her the position and office of her late lover and the respect and patronage of Holland Masters.

The plan went well enough to begin with, even though she had to grit her teeth at the "help" provided by her "Teammates" at Special projects, Lindsey McDonald and Lee Mercer, most of which was gratuitous advice that simply got in the way. After all, the basis was simple. Faith was known to swing both ways. Lilah would present her with a perfect target to get her attention; an elegant and attractive woman who was obviously well-off. Lilah had complete confidence in both her appeal and her persuasive abilities.

And it worked fine, at first anyway. Timing was the key to the plan, as it was to everything. She had to get the Slayer's attention and interest and get her outside the club into the back alleyway where they could be picked up before anything went too far. The firm's limo dropped her off at the front door. She spotted Faith the instant she reached the dance floor. Clad in black leather the younger woman was dancing with two men and another girl all at the same time. The sexual appeal practically flowed from Faith.

Lilah Morgan generally found sex unimportant except as a tool to use to advance her position. Romance was to her a meaningless word. She usually sublimated the occasional appearance of her physical needs with work. So the attraction she realized she was feeling towards the woman in black leather was both a surprise and a bit disturbing, even as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

With all her planning and scheming it was that brief spontaneous moment when Lilah's tongue ran over her lips that caught her target's attention. Without missing a beat of the pounding music Faith slid across the dance floor until she was face-to-face with Lilah. The lady lawyer responded immediately, moving her graceful body in time with the music and with the other woman. They danced through the entire set until the band took a break.

"Buy you a drink?" asked Lilah as the music stopped.

"I never turn that down," replied Faith. She pushed aside several other would-be suitors and led Lilah to the bar. They stood close together, close enough that Lilah could feel the heat coming from Faith. Lilah was at her most charming, gazing into Faith's eyes to make her sexual interest obvious while making only brief flirtatious remarks. The Slayer didn't have a reputation as a chatterbox. She had responded perfectly, raking the lady lawyer's body with a hunger that Lilah found unsettling, mostly because it stirred an excitement deep inside her.

Before the next set started Lilah murmured something about how hot it was in the club and how a little air would be nice. Faith nodded and arm-n-arm they exited the club through the back door.

Lilah looked down the alley. The limo wasn't it sight. But it should be right around the corner with someone watching for her signal. However before she could make that signal Faith made her move.

The Slayer swung Lilah around, pushed her against the wall and pinned her there with her own body. Lilah could feel the roughness of the bricks against her back and the heat of Faith's leather-clad body against her front. She opened her mouth to protest but a pair of warm lips closed on hers and an invading tongue stopped her words.

Fingers gripped the front of her five hundred dollar blouse and pulled. Buttons flew. A knee pushed up and parted her legs. Silk stockings rasped against leather.

"You've been playing games with me since you walked in," Faith breathed into Lilah's ear and the lawyer shivered, as much in anticipation as in fear she realized. She cast a frantic look down the alley even as her body responded.

"Now it's time for me to play a game myself."

Where the hell was that damn limo? Lilah promised herself she would cut out the limo driver's heart and feed it to him if he had allowed the vehicle to break down for any reason at all. Then she realized that of course he would be too afraid of her to let that happen. It was Mercer she was willing to bet, probably aided and abetted by McDonald. They were most likely peeking from around the corner and enjoying her helplessness.

Faith continued her assault on Lilah, putting her hand inside the torn blouse and wrenching open the black lace front-opening bra the lawyer was wearing. The rogue Slayer then yanked the silk blouse down, trapping Lilah's arms. The leather covered thigh pressed between her legs ground hard against the skimpy panties Lilah had worn. At the same time Faith locked the fingers of one hand in Lilah's hair and her other hand cupped a full breast. A callused thumb rubbed the black lace of her bra against her nipple, rubbed it so hard that Lilah gasped in surprise and not a little bit of pain. But she made no effort to pull away or stop what Faith was doing. She found that she didn't want it to stop.

Faith's hand in her hair pulled her face close to that of the rogue Slayer. Anticipating another kiss, Lilah was startled when the movement came to an abrupt halt just before her lips met the other woman's. Instead, blazing eyes searched the lawyer's own as though looking for something. As though satisfied with the search Faith nodded. She brushed her lips over Lilah's ear and whispered.

"It's time you got some dust circles on those knees."

Lilah wanted to recoil. No one but no one talked to her like that. She'd had people flayed alive for things that didn't come close to that simple statement. But instead, the fire that had ignited deep inside her burst into full flame at that command. Her knees buckled. Faith had lowered her intruding thigh so there was no obstacle as Lilah Morgan sank down.

The concrete was hard on her knees. Things she didn't even want to think about were soaking into her silk stockings and getting over her hand-made Italian leather heels. She couldn't even imagine what she looked like. And then she realized that she didn't care. Her heart was racing, her chest was heaving and she was as wet as she had ever been in her life.

Her arms were still trapped by the sleeves of her blouse. As though she was a guy Faith unzipped her leather pants. They opened enough to show that the Slayer hadn't bothered with any kind of underwear. Faith wiggled just enough to expose the bushy triangle between her legs, a triangle that glistened in the reflected light with the droplets that proclaimed the Slayer's arousal.

Faith's hand shifted to the back of Lilah's head and pushed. She gave no instructions; indeed she said nothing at all. But the lawyer knew what was required. She was humiliated as she could never remember being but at the same time her excitement was at a fever pitch. She buried her face into Faith, licking and sucking for all she was worth.

As crazed as she knew she was acting Faith was even wilder. She pumped her hips, using Lilah's face to grind herself against. A spearing tongue drove up into Faith's wetness and the Slayer humped that tongue for all she was worth, riding it as though she could force it completely up inside of her.

Still no words were spoken. Faith grunted like a wild animal, grunts that Lilah responded to and echoed. The erudite lawyer was gone. All that remained was a woman enthralled by how she was being used by another female for her own pleasure. A pleasure that peaked as Faith slammed herself against Lilah and flooded the open, waiting mouth with a torrent of her juices. A torrent that sent Lilah off into a series of orgasms that overtook her without the lawyer ever touching herself.

When sanity return Lilah struggled to her feet as Faith zipped herself up. The lawyer ignored her disturbed attire, except to pull the remnants of her blouse over her breasts and fasten the two surviving buttons. She shook her head, letting her hair fall into place.

"Now then, since the introductions are over I have a proposition for you Faith." Lilah gestured and the limo that had just pulled around the corner smoothly stopped beside them. "And it's not THAT kind of proposition. This is business."

Faith seized Lilah's arm. "How do you know my name?"

Back in control of herself Lilah ignored the pain in her arm where Faith twisted it. "I know a lot about you. And I'm offering you a chance to make a great of money and get revenge on someone here in LA that you have reason to hate."

Faith let go of Lilah's arm as Mercer opened the limo door. Carefully not seeing the state of Lilah's clothing he gestured.

"Please Faith, get in." The other lawyer looked at Lilah. "I hope we're on time. There was a call from the Senior Partners that delayed us."

Lilah shook her head as she followed Faith into the limo. Mercer closed the door and rapped on the divider window. The vehicle pulled away from the alley.

"No," Lilah said. "You were right on time."

(The End)


End file.
